Twin Theory
by Yvi-sama
Summary: 1939, the world is at war, not just humans. The devils know to use the confusion for their own fights. But what happens when a certain Sinner reappears on one side of the events, and a mysterious scientist on the other... lets say J.Christopher's doorstep
1. Prolog

Anime/Manga: Chrno/Chrono Crusade

Author: Yvi-sama

Titel: Twin Theory

Summary: 1939, the world is at war, but not just humans against humans, also demons and devils know to use the confusion for their own fights. But what happens when a certain Sinner reappears on one side of the events, and a mysterious scientist at the on the other side... maybe even at J. Christoper's doorstep?

Rating: In the moment.. K or K+, but I´m gonna rate it T but it could get higher waaaaaaaay later in the story

Pairing: CxR, JxA

Genre: A little romance, some hurt/comfort, actrion,... I don't know, some of everything I guess

Start: Thursday 23. of August 2007, Middle European Time

Disclaimer:

No, I neither own the Manga "Chrno Crusade" nor do I own the Anime "Chrono Crusade" (otherwise I wouldn´t write this fanfic, I would draw it and then publish it!! and make lots of money!!) (ehm... no I don't get a single cent for this.. T.T not even charity...)

A/N:

Ok, I hope you´ll like this little something and I also wanted to ask all of you not to be to strict about little grammar or spelling errors, because English is not more than a school subject, but I just love this language and that is the main reason for this ff being in English.

This fanfic uses facts from both, the Anime and the Manga (but don´t worry, if you don't know both, I´ll explain it in the chapters (or the A/N)) 

Prolog

He felt... nothing... and he didn't care. Everything seemed so surreal, like a dream... a nightmare he wished to escape more than anything. But deep down he knew that he wasn't able to and never would be... because this nightmare was his life... his reality...

The sun was about to set, but the figure next to the new grave still wasn't moving. Lost in his pain and despair, his anger and grief... his love. A love no one would be able to comprehend, no one could ever replace... the love not even compatible to a mother's, a lover's or a sibling's.. the love to a twin...

He didn't know how long ago he had woken up, surrounded by notes and paintings in a house he just couldn't recognize. Everything was strange... bright as if he saw for the first time and indeed - unknown to himself - he saw clearly for the first time in almost half a decade.He tried to remember how he ended up in such an unknown surrounding, not remembering to have drawn the pictures around him... without the red color pen in his hand he wouldn't even have believed he made the single dot on the white paper sheet himself. Red... the color of fire.. no, more like warm wine... eyes.

"What am I thinking? No one has eyes of that color!" he thought, frightened of the sound, so clear and loud, in his own head. He didn't have time to keep thinking about how the present of his very own thoughts was able to be so... unfamiliar. Because in all his confusion his mind was finally able to recognize something. A voice. He knew he had heard it before, the name and appearance of it's owner was like hidden behind an milky mist, so close but as far off reach as the moon.

"I knew you would say that." the voice was quiet, so the boy tiptoed to the open door that lead into the hallway. "Thank you for telling me, Sister Kate." the familiar voice died down.

A pause followed and was replaced by footsteps so full of sadness. They echoed through the death silence of the house as if the owner carried a way to heavy burden on his shoulders.

"Joshua... !" was all the man was able to say as all of the air suddenly escaped his lungs, at the time that midnight blue met with water blue.

"Joshua... Joshua..." the word haunted through his head like a ghost. It was said by many voices young, old, male, female in very different ways... but one voice was the one he knew meant warmth and comfort.

"Rosette." his voice cut the silence like a knife. When he found himself watched with confusion he tried again."Were is my sister?"

A shy hand on his shoulder brought him back to the here and now... the graveyard... her grave and he was throw hart to the rock bottom of reality. He saw into the eyes of the girl behind him, not really seeing... more feeling the fresh tears in her ruby orbs, the sadness of her heart.

For a moment he thought she wanted him to go, to come with her in a room crowded with people he didn't know but who all knew him and the one he had lost.

But instead of words he was confronted with a warm blanket that now replaced the girls hand on his shoulder. She didn't talk at all, she was just there beside him, starring at the tombstone that had burned itself into his eyes.

"Rosette Christopher 1908 - 1925"

Ok, I know this was really short and depressive, but it is only the prologue, so please be kind.

A/N: Yes, I know that the tombstone in the anime reads "1912-1924", but I took the first year from the manga and changed the second so it fits in my story (why? you´ll know later on . )

If you find spelling or grammar errors, please let me know in your review!

I would like... at least 2 reviews before I update the next chapter (more are always welcome ;-) )

baba Yvi


	2. Teufel klopfen nicht

Huhu.

Thank you very much for your reviews MisoGirl and Dragoon-Yue!

Dragoon-Yue: Thanks for the very informativ review .  
No the headline is not one of the errors but more an semicountious decition to work with my native language in the headlines. About the tombstones... I'm going to check that later, but I think I put it that way for a reason... just cant remember right now drop. Jup, the Chronothingy is cute!  
PS: You think? Thanks again! My hostfamily put a lot of patience into it 

Miso Girl: They are actually said to be born in two different years, but this is said on aone page thats in the Mangavolume 4(?) but I didnt read it before you told me about it... So now that I know I'm just gonna call it "Writers freedom" ."

But "Twin Theory" is not only about these two, but also about the "other set". Manga readers know what I mean .-- 

Chapter 1  
"Teufel klopfen nicht"

A sunny afternoon in late August , several years later

The young blond man walked respectfully slow through the rows of tombstones, never looking right or left. He didn't need to. He knew the way - had walked it many times before. At the beginning he could hardly bare to go to this place, then - after what had felt like eternity- the tears started to dry, after months the pain had dulled down to a permanent pulse. Now he was able to come here with a smile, a sad one, but still a smile full of love.

"Hello Rosette." he whispered. He didn't say it quietly because he might have gained suspicious looks - he could care less - but this was something special, like a secret whispered from one child in the ear of another. Just the way they used to do all these years ago.

------

The full moon was high above the land but unnoticed by the world which was covered by the heavy droplets that seemed to flee from their black prison to hide in the dry earth of the country side.  
The door to the small house opened and closed with a quiet "click" as a dripping shadow entered the semi lighted room.

"Welcome home." greeted him a soft voice, before his jacket and hat were taken from his arm.

"I thought you'd be asleep, Azmaria ." Joshua gave her a gentle kiss and followed her and the warm light of her candle to the kitchen, where they were able to talk without waking anyone else.

"How was your trip? Did you go to the Order?" she asked while she grabbed a plate to serve him leftover stew.

"Yes, the flight to New York was good. On the way back there was a little boy next to me and his sister tried to make him eat a carrot." he smiled as he remembered a very similar situation back in Seventh Bell.

Azmaria smiled, knowing her husband's thoughts and just how much he hated the orange vegetable himself.

"Everyone of our friends in the Order is doing good. They missed you, but when they heard why you couldn't come this time they gave me a few letters for you. They are in may coat, I hope they didn't get too wet.

"The Elder has a new apprentice. He called him brilliant, the poor boy looked like he hadn't slept in days."

She chuckled by this statement, remembering all the times she had seen Chrono sitting on the bench in front of the hut with his eyes closed, whenever she had early morning chores before Sunday School, because the Elder had had an other "allnighter".

Chrono... She swallowed hart by the thought that this day was the day both of her best friends had died.

She wanted to cry when she remembered him with his soft eyes, his gentle and protecting character, and that she would be one of the very few who would remember him on this day, unlike all the people who remembered Rosette - "the Saint". That were people that didn't even knew a thing about the real Rosette, not how much she hated being called that way, not how Aion manipulated her, not how wild, caring and wonderful a friend she had been. They knew nothing.

The so called "Crusaders" would have been a horrible burden to Rosette's mourning friends and brother, and Azmaria was very glad that Sister Kate had ordered to made a fake grave for her, so that this people wouldn't disturb these who knew the truth and so she was able to rest in peace.

Joshua's smile vanished from his face when he saw a sad-angry, spaced out look in Azmaria's ruby eyes. He knew how she felt, all the frustration and disappointment that no one knew about Chrono's part in the rescue of the world which had been completely oblivious to the threat.

"How is Maggie? Does she feel better yet?" he knew he had to break the silence they had fallen into or else his mind might shut down.

"Yes, she does." answered Azmaria with a smile, seeming relieved to be called out of her bidder thoughts by the mentioning of their four year old.

"Her fever is going down now and the doctor said this morning that she'd be fine before next week.

"She missed her Daddy a lot today." her loving smile was mirrored on Joshua's face, seeing the same affection in his eyes.

"Would you like some more?" she asked pointing to his already empty plate.

Right when he opened his mouth to answer , they heard a loud knock at the front door.

Azmaria sent him an alarmed look which he responded with a worried himself, but as more knocks followed he tried a smile.

"Devils don't knock."

She gave him a grim smile and pressed one of the guns she had pulled out of a counter draw in his right hand, then hurried with the second weapon to one of the other rooms, where infantile cries could be heard.

Joshua went silently to the door, the gun cold in his hand and opened it just far enough to be able to peek at the dark figure at the other side.

"How can I help you?" Joshua asked in a very confident and somewhat threatening tone.

"I'm here to talk to Mr. Christopher about a matter of very high importance." said unseen stranger.

His voice was patient and warm but this didn't fool Joshua who knew a lot more about devils than most people could dream of, thanks to his education at the Order. Only the slight hesitation he knew he had heart before his opponent had tried to mask it, let him drop his still hidden weapon half an inch.

"I am sure that - whatever it is - will be able to wait until a more decent time tomorrow." Joshua countered before his statement was supported with three strokes of the old wall clock in the living room.

He know by now that whoever the person was that stood at his doorstep right now was not from the Magdalene Order or else he would have simply said the code that showed his trustworthiness and he had been allowed into the house.

"No, it cannot, Mr. Christopher! This is about docents of innocent lives and you alone have the power to help to prevent their deaths!"said the man now angrily.

Deciding, that he wouldn't get any sleep after this words and knowing that his wife had had enough time to build a powerful barrier around herself and their child, Joshua accepted to take the risk to let the stranger inside, carefully paying attention that he kept a firm grip on his gospel loaded gun.

He stepped away from the door and waited of the fizzling sound the holy trap that protected the door would make once it caught the obviously oblivious devil.

But nothing happened as the man crossed the threshold and Joshua felt his body relax.

He heard Azmaria stepping back into the hallway and assumed she had sensed the inactivity of the door-trap as well.

When he turned around after locking the door again, he saw - for only a short moment - how the man, dressed in a white coat, starred at the young woman with emotions he couldn't quit classify and he didn't like this - not at all!

Joshua quickly passed the distance between them and took a protectively position in front of his wife, arms folded over his chest.

"So, what is so impotent to disturb the nighttime peace in such a manner?" he asked the slightly younger man in front of him impatiently.

It really wasn't like him to be so harsh to anyone but this stranger had something about him that made Joshua very - very - uneasy.

"I need you as supporter when I open the grave of Miss Rosette Christopher."

End of Chapter one

Soooooo, what's gonna happen next? Any suggestions?

Please review!!

I'm going to upload as soon as I receive two (or more please, please) reviews, 'course without reviews a writer feels like throwing time and effort into a black whole.

See ya next chapter .


	3. Erwachen

Chapter 2

Sooo, I´m back" sorry that it took me like twize-forever but a lot of thinks changed in my live over the last six months but now I hope I'll **at** **leased** be able to update once a month.

Chs: Thanks alot. Well... find it out :)

MisoGirl: writers freedom (btw. Guess how many married coupled in the 1940 didnt have children because of their own choice, hm? ;)

Dragoon-Yue: Thanks for letting me know :) ... well I did update (just a **little** later)

snekochan: I know I love this couple just as much as Ro/Ch :)

Lets start

White. Agravic. Darkness.

Blinding darkness turned into blinding brightness. The headache became unbearable and the bright light uncleared her vision. When she was finally forced to close her eyes again he hoped for nothing else than being nothing more than a part of the darkness.

By the time she awoke again, the unbearable light had vanished and she had a chance to become aware of her surrounding.

The room was slightly lit by the crescent moon. Soon there would be another full moon a voice told her soundlessly.

The bed she lay in was somewhat off centered and next to the bed stand to her right was a desk with a chair in front of it. When she looked strait to the end of the bed she saw a small cabinet with a wall mirror on top of it.

In the mirror she saw a box with tiny lights standing left from her but when she tried to reach it she noticed that her arm didn't do as she pleased.

Confused, somewhat shocked and entirely sleepy her eye lids dropped before she was able to see the man who tiptoed into the room.

The night had been short... waaay to short for his taste but now he – for once - didn't thoughts of the past but slept a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly he heard - semiconsciously – someone open the door quietly and stepping closer to his bed.

He managed to open his eyes just in time to see his attacker before he felt merciless

hands grabbing him and several screams escaped his throat.

--

5 Minutes earlier

The early morning sun embraced the golden grain, blue sky and the birds that welcomed the new born day.

The house was still quiet when Azmaria started to make breakfast for her little family and the „guest" when suddenly...

„'ood Mornin' Mommy!"

She turned around from the oven and smiled when she saw her little girl rubbing her eyes sleepily, while she dragged her beloved teddy bear with her. This looked even cuter since the bear was at the most 10 inches shorter than its keeper.

„Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?"

The little one nodded and hugged her mother as tight as it gets when a 3 foot teddy bear is involved.

„I have an idea why don't you go and wake Daddy?" asked Azmaria with a foxish grin.

A loud skirl (--childish shriek of joy) was heard and the distinctive sound of small naked feet on wood while in a great hurry.

As soon as she served the plate on the table she heard footsteps behind her and the next thing she knew was that the room started spinning around her while she was securely held by two strong arms.

After a moment her feet felt the ground underneath them again. She smiled at Joshua and asked just a little too surprised „How did you just manage to get up this early?"

He tried to growl but couldn't do anything to mask the persistent smile in his face.

Still in his arms she turned around and kissed him.

Just in this moment the door opened with a „bang" and crashed against the bookcase and back again.

A restrained curse came from the other side of the door and a young man came breathless from the hallway into eating room/living room, all the while clinching his nose.

Instantly Joshua run to his side, but kept some distance between them and stared impatiently at the other man. People who had known Joshua for a long time saw something else in his eyes... something like anguish.

„She... She..." The man gasped, „Look for yourself..."

Without looking back or even paying attention to the „barrier" in front of him he ran down the hall way, turned left and came to a stop in front of the door to his right. He took a deep breath and pressed - with trembling hands - the handle and opened the door quietly.

Inside the room everything seemed to be just the way it's supposed to be. Except for one thing. Joshua noticed that the silence in the room was way to loud. There was no sign of the usual beeping or clattering of the unholy machines anywhere.

„Oh, no..." he breathed and went to the bed at the other side of the room.

There she was.

„Just the way I rememb... no she is just the way she was on the picture Azmaria showed me..." Joshua corrected his own thoughts.

But on the photo she looked so full of strength, joy and... life. She no longer was the stubborn girl he knew. Instead there lay a woman on the bed before him who looked so fragile and liveless that he was scared just by looking at her.

Her skin was so pale that her blue veins showed and there didn't even seem to be enough muscles in her arms to even lift a rat - not to mention a gun.

Her face lacked the little lines around her eyes that otherwise would have been able to tell alot of her personality and history.

„ Her eyes never had this... confused... look..." he stopped his thoughts midway. Totally shocked he just noticed that her eyes where not supposed to look confused, they weren't even supposed to be open!!

They stayed like this for some time but none of them knew or cared how long though.

After a time that seemed like forever he noticed her eyes wandering from his face down his arm until she reached the place were his hand clinched to hers. Out of pure instinct she tried to shake his hand off but felt to week to do so.

All Joshua felt was a slight reaction of her hand as intense as a moths wings against the inside of it's trappers hands. He took a great breath and bowed to her wish by releasing her hand slowly. Afterwards he didn't know who would have needed the gesture more him or her.

When he saw her mouth moving his heart sunk because he feared the worst and furthermore the most innocent question he remembered people say when woke up from a long sleep after getting severely insured. He had been the one an old man had asked said question back in his days with the order.

But nothing happened as she moved her lips. The expression of her eyes – a mixture of angst, confusion and helplessness – made him drop to his knees.

That that, another chapter done :)

I hope you liked it and it didnt disappount ya.

Please review after taking time to read this since it doesnt take long. I swear (if you feel like writing a longer review go ahead and feel hugged :) )

'till next time

Baba

Yvi

Edit: Thanks to Dragoon-Yue for correcting the text :)


	4. Vertrauen

Chapter 3

Huhu.

Here is the next chapter of „Twin Theory" :)

I'm gonna keep the A/N short because the review answers are going to be longer than usual 'drop'

Translations of the titles nr. 1-3 (nr.4 end of the chapter)

„Prolog" prologue

„Teufel klopfen nicht" Devils don't knock

„Erwachen" awakening

(You see: the titels are pretty simple only in an other language :) so they always seem to be better than they are ;-) ... but since they continue some spoilers I guess I'm gonna post the translation at the end of each chapter (or even better in the following chapter... have to think about that...))

Dragoon-Yue:

Thank you a lot! :) and no, I don't have any problems to accept help with my spelling and grammar because I know that I still make many mistakes. I'm actually very gradefull because I guess without your corrections it would be way harder for other readers to understand what I wanna say :)

One thing I have to admit is that my vocabulary in the English language is not as big as it seems since I use the dictionary a lot whenever I write a chapter. It's like I totally know what I wanna say next and which German word I need and then I look it up in a dictionary, but I can't see which „level" the translation has :( And sometimes the translator show a meaning which is (in theory) right but most native speakers would say „There is no way! It actually means ..."

You see: I really need reviews like your's :)))

PaCT:

Hi and welcome to my story :) and thanks for all 3 reviews 'happy-author'

Your first thought was right (guess I should have put a „--" between this two parts). And the 'he' is Joshua and the feet belong to Maggie :) Next two points: find it out by reading the next chapters :) .

Jup my native language is German and I posted the translation below.

I like people who ask questions 'cause you never run out of things to talk about :)

When I start a chapter I first of all answer to the rewires I received for the last chapter, that brings me in the mood to keep on writing :))

LET'S START!

Joshua didn't even realize that his legs failed to hold his weigh any longer but his reflexes remembered the long hours of training in order to sharpen them.

That's why the falling pitcher made a loud „klirr" when his hands tried to avoid a painful landing of the body on the floor, by simply holding on to something.

Maggie clutched her mothers hand quickly when she heared the loud sound coming from the hallway.

Azamira quickly masked her own worried expression and turned to her little girl.

„Sh... Sh... it's ok Honey, just keep eating your oatmeal or it's gonna rain tomorrow."

Maggie didn't quite see how her breakfast should let it rain tomorrow but on the other hand... There was no way she would give the rain any chance at all to cross the plan of her Daddy building a kite with her tomorrow.

Azmaria observed with a warm smile how the little one furrowed her brows and shrugged her small shoulders afterwards.

When she was sure Maggie was occupied while imagining her soon to build kite she rose from her chair and went into the hallway.

When she turned to the right she noticed this feeling she just couldn't phrase and she always had it whenever 'he' was around.This guy just gave her the chills.

She was just right because just around the corner she saw the strange man in his usual white lab coat, his arms folded and his face pointed to the floor while he rubbed his glasses a cloth.

When he looked at her she stopped in her track and noticed a slight shake of his head. No.

„ Good morning Mrs. Christopher. You should go back into the living room." he said in a voice that was just more than a wisper.

„But I..." started Azmaria when she was hit with his glare which gave her the same feelings as if he had just yelled at her. Suddenly she felt like she was back at the casino hiding in the storageroom.

„There is nothing you can do for your husband or the patient. He'll have to deal with this on his own or he's never going to face the situation." he said.

„Oh, and why don't you play with young Ms. Christopher? She should be finished with her meal by now." There was no doubt he just closed the conversation.

Confused she nodded and returned to the mainroom where she found comfort by hugging her giggling daughter. Afterwards she cleaned off the plates and waited for the tiniest sigh of her beloved. All the time wondering when this house would be just 'normal' again – exspecially without that particular man.

Said man calmly returned to clean his glasses.

Somewhere in his mind Joshua noticed hushed voices in the hall but he was to occupied with the situation at hand to concentrate on them.

While his mind tried to tell him to run as fast as he could. Totally in vain.

Because his heard told him to say and take responsibility for his sister just as she did for him all these years ago, as a mere child.

He took a deep breath and stood up. As soon as he looked at her face again he felt helpless and... guilty for his own weekness.

He remembered the expression on the face of his daughter during her first tornado and the way they calmed her down with calming words and all of the protection, comfort and warmth a parents body can offer.

At this moment his parental instincts kicked in and suddenly he felt he could handle the situation at leased a little better.

Since he didn't want to force her into an embrace - even though he couldn't think of anything else that would have calmed himself down better right now – he grapped the nearby chair by the desk and sat down.

„Sh... Sh... Please calm down. You are safe here, don't be afraid." he said in the same calming voice he choose whenever Maggie had had an other nightmare.

He smiled relieved when he noticed her relax a little and continued.

„My name is Joshua." he paused to give her time to memorize it, „And your name is Rosette."

She moved her lips to „feel" the sound of it and even managed to whisper some parts of the name she was just given.

Joshuas smile grew even bigger.

„Are you thirsty?" he asked.

She nodded slightly and tried to sit up a bit, but failed.

He poured a glass with water from the jug on the desk and went to her bedside while he carefully avoided to step on one of the porcelain shards.

While she began an other attempt to move into a more upright position she noticed several tubes entering her body.

By the time Joshua noticed her pulling slightly on the IV he rushed to her side dropped the glass onto the nightstand and took her hand in his own.

„No!" he shouted.

Her eyes narrowed and she half cowered her had a bit.

As soon as he noticed this he mentally wished to shoot himself.

„Hey, hey, it's ok, I'm sorry Rosette, I didn't mean to be so harsh." her face relaxed when she didn't only heard his words but also saw them in his eyes.

Joshua smiled happily.

„Good, please listen to me. I'll arrange for this tubes to be removes properly to be removed but please don't try to remove them again. Okay, Rosette?"

She cocked her head slightly and nodded eventually.

„Good, here drink this." he helped her to sit up and handed her the glass.

The sun shone brightly and the wind moved the curtains in a slow hypnotic manner.

Joshua smiled blissfully as he watched over her sleeping form, holding her hand after she had fallen asleep very soon after he had given her the calmative. He held the skinny fingers carefully and stroke them as if to give them the strength back they once possessed.

As soon as he entered the mainroom his very exited daughter ran up to him. Before she could even start to tell him all of the things she planned for her kite he lifted her up and spinned her around laughing happily.

Ok, an other chapter done and Mom thinks I did lots of math exercises 'drop' well, I still have one week left until school starts (six weeks ain't enough T-T)

Please review!!

Oh, yeah, the translation for this chapter titel:

„Vertrauen" Trust


End file.
